1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle system, and in particular, avoidance of interference between vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle system, each vehicle is provided with an obstacle sensor or the like to detect other preceding vehicles. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4399739. However, even when such an obstacle sensor does not detect any other vehicle, the possibility that this detection result is not correct cannot be denied.
In Japanese Patent No. 4798554, a plurality of vehicles periodically report their vehicle statuses to a ground controller, and the ground controller periodically sends travelling instructions to the plurality of vehicles in order to control the inter-vehicle distance. However, Japanese Patent No. 4798554 does not take into consideration a communication failure between the vehicle and the controller.